New God, New Angel, New Ennemy
by Sakurache
Summary: 20 - Amy, Sam et Dean doivent désormais affronter la plus terrible des créatures : un ami. Surtout ils doivent empêcher Castiel et Crowley d'ouvrir le purgatoire. Ils vont devoir par la suite contrer un nouvel ennemi : les Leviathans. En chapitres.
1. Chapter 1

**New God, New Angel, New Ennemy**

_NOTE de l'auteur : Hello, hello ! A celles qui me lisent régulièrement. A partir de maintenant, mes fics seront divisées en chapitre pour me laisser plus de temps pour écrire la suite car le stock est presque épuisée lol En attendant, voici le premier chapitre de ma nouvelle fic accompagnée d'une vidéo promo que j'ai faite rien que pour vous : .com/watch?v=zXmprYGSyGs&feature=feedu Enjoy !_

Amy ouvrit les yeux soudainement. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir dormi pendant une année entière. En jetant un œil autour d'elle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était dans sa chambre, chez Bobby mais elle ne savait absolument pas comment elle était arrivée là. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait c'était de Dean venu les secourir, Sara et elle, dans l'entrepôt minable où Crowley les retenait prisonnières pour pouvoir ouvrir le Purgatoire sans être déranger par les Winchester. Mais ensuite, c'était le trou noir. Amy se redressa doucement sur son lit et sa tête lui tourna. Elle se sentait ankylosée de partout et remarqua alors un morceau de compresse scotché au-dessus de son sein gauche. Elle tira lentement dessus pour le décoller et découvrit un tatouage mais pas n'importe lequel : le tatouage anti-possession que Dean et Sam possédaient déjà sur la poitrine. La chasseuse se leva finalement et s'observa dans le miroir en pied au fond de la chambre. Elle était vêtue d'un débardeur et de son pantalon de pyjama. Le tatouage semblait daté de quelques jours et il semblait encore plus impressionnant vu à travers le miroir. Amy ne put s'empêcher de sourire : ce tatouage, plus qu'un outil, était un symbole, symbole de leur vie de chasseurs. Même si personne n'en doutait avant, Amy avait l'impression d'être maintenant officiellement une chasseuse. C'était ridicule comme idée et Amy ria d'elle-même. Elle enfila un jean et une chemise sur son débardeur, une chemise que Dean avait laissé traîner, avant de sortir de sa chambre. Tout était calme, aucun bruit dans la maison. Elle descendit les escaliers en appelant :

- Dean ? Bobby ?

Aucune réponse. Arrivée dans la cuisine, elle réitéra :

- Sam ? Dean ?

Mais il n'y avait personne et cela commençait vraiment à l'inquiéter. Elle fit un tour dans le salon puis sortit vers la casse. L'Impala n'était pas là. Les garçons devaient être partis mais pourquoi aucun d'eux n'était-il resté avec elle ? Elle entra de nouveau dans la maison et aperçut alors le calendrier mural de Bobby. Chaque jour, le vieux chasseur avait pris l'habitude d'entourer la date avec une couleur différente suivant les évènements. Vert, rien à signaler. Orange, chasse mineure résolue. Rouge, chasse majeure longue qui débutait. En regardant la date, deux choses choquèrent la jeune femme : d'abord, elle se rappelait que Dean et Sam étaient venus les sauver un 15, hors le calendrier indiquait le 24. Ensuite, la couleur du cercle était pour le moins inhabituel : Noir. Ce qui annonçait une grande catastrophe qu'il fallait éviter. Amy fit vite le lien. L'ouverture du Purgatoire était annoncée pour aujourd'hui.

_6 jours plus tôt_

Sam et Bobby attendaient dans le salon que Dean redescende. Le silence de la pièce n'était pas pesant, au contraire, il était reposant. L'un comme l'autre réfléchissaient. Bobby faisait mentalement la liste de tout ce qu'il devait raconter aux boys sur Lovecraft et surtout sur Eleanore. Sam lui pensait à Amy. Après trois jours à l'hôpital à attendre qu'elle se réveille, les Winchester avaient finalement décidé de la ramener chez Bobby. Celui-ci avait été plus que d'accord car il voulait que les garçons se concentrent à nouveau sur comment empêcher l'ouverture du Purgatoire. Bien sûr, il s'inquiétait aussi pour sa fille de substitution et il préférait que tous ses petits soient ensemble avec lui. Bref, les boys avaient fait sortir Amy en secret et Dean était justement en train d'allonger la belle sur son lit. Il s'assit à coté d'elle avec un visage morne et triste. Il caressa doucement sa joue.

- Amy…Amy, je sais pas si tu m'entends…Je t'aime. Et je suis vraiment désolé pour Sara mais ne t'inquiète pas…Je vais la récupérer.

Il embrassa finalement la jeune femme sur le front et descendit retrouver Bobby et son frère.

- Alors ? demanda Sam.

- Rien de nouveau…

- Cass a dit qu'elle irait bien, non ? questionna Bobby.

- Oui, c'est ce qu'il a dit, répondit Sam.

- Peut-être mais peut-on encore lui faire confiance ? ça fait 4 jours et elle est toujours pas réveillée ! s'énerva Dean.

- Relax Dean, on ne peut rien faire de plus ! Elle se réveillera quand elle sera prête…dit Sam.

- Et je ne pense pas que Cass est menti, après tout, c'est la mère de sa fille…argumenta Bobby.

- Ouais…

- Par contre…ajouta Bobby.

- Par contre quoi ? demanda Sam.

- Il peut avoir fait en sorte qu'elle ne se réveille pas avant que lui et Crowley aient ouvert le Purgatoire.

- Génial ! ironisa Dean.

- Mais on va pas le laisser faire, pas vrai ? Dis-nous ce que t'as Bobby, ordonna Sam.

- Bien. J'ai trouvé des trucs intéressants. Figurez-vous que Lovecraft et son groupe d'amis avaient bien ouvert la porte du Purgatoire et l'ont refermé. Seulement ils n'ont pas su qu'après que quelque chose en était sorti.

- Quelque chose ?

- Oui. Eleanore.

- Quoi, Eleanore ?

- C'est elle la chose. Elle a prit possession du corps de la domestique de Lovecraft. Son fils m'a montré une photo, c'est Eleanore.

- Et tu lui as parlé ?

- Oui. Je l'ai trouvé dans une de ses planques mais elle n'a pas voulu me dire comment ouvrir le Purgatoire. Je lui ai proposé de la protéger mais elle m'a éjecté. J'ai peur que Castiel finisse par mettre la main dessus.

- Ça, ça a le temps d'arriver…

- Plutôt deux fois qu'une…

- Bon et qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- On continue de chercher. Peut-être qu'on a raté quelque chose. Peut-être que Lovecraft ou un de ses invités a écrit ou raconté quelque part comment ouvrir cette satanée porte.

- Allons-y.

Devant le calendrier, Amy se rendit compte que quelqu'un manquait également à l'appel. Même si elle se doutait qu'elle ne serait pas dans la maison, la chasseuse cria dans toute la maison.

- Sara ! Sara !

Elle monta précipitamment les escaliers et regarda dans toutes les chambres mais rien. Elle soupira bruyamment. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'explications ou de visions pour savoir que Castiel avait fini par emporter sa fille avec lui. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il comptait en faire et une nouvelle vague de panique l'envahit. Elle crut alors entendre des pleurs d'enfant dans le salon. Elle descendit à nouveau les escaliers mais la pièce était toujours vide. Soudain un flash de lumière l'aveugla et une femme noir habillée de blanc apparut devant elle. Amy crut d'abord à un ange mais la femme semblait différente. Contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait cru, la chasseuse ne se sentait pas menacer. Au contraire, elle se sentait apaisée. Et curieuse.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Bonjour Amy. Je suis Annabella.

- Annabella ?

_4 jours plus tôt_

- On a rien !

- Pas grand-chose en effet…

- Non Sam, on a que dalle !

- Calme-toi Dean…

- Si tu me dis encore une fois de me calmer, je t'en colle une !

Dean faisait les cents pas dans le salon de Bobby tandis que son frère, assis sur le canapé, essayait de le calmer. Amy ne se réveillant toujours pas, l'aîné des Winchester était une vraie boule de nerfs.

- Non seulement on avance à rien sur le Purgatoire mais en plus on a pas été foutu de remettre la main sur Cass ou sur Crowley et Sara est toujours avec eux !

- Et Amy…

- Oui je sais.

- Hey les gars !

Bobby entra dans la pièce, un téléphone à la main.

- J'ai pas arrêté de l'appeler mais rien.

- Qui ça ? demanda Dean.

- Eleanore ? questionna Sam.

Bobby hocha la tête. Sam regarda son frère.

- Tu penses que Cass…

- Ça c'est sûr ! Je suis désolé Bobby…

Bobby demeura silencieux et encaissa le coup.

- Bon, je vais voir Amy…Il faut vraiment lui tatouer le symbole anti-possession…

- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le bon moment Bobby ? demanda Dean, anxieux pour sa belle.

- Tu vois des choses plus urgentes à faire là maintenant ? grogna Bobby.

Dean ne dit rien et adressa à son frère un regard entendu.

- Annabella ?

- Ravie de vous rencontrer en personne.

- Mais alors vous êtes…

- Je suis un ange Amy, seulement je suis différente, comme toi.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est ce qui m'amène ici.

- Attendez une minute, est-ce que vous savez où est ma fille ? Est-ce que Castiel la ramenait avec vous ?

- Hélas non. Castiel et moi avons un petit différent.

- Vous voulez dire que vous êtes avec Raphaël ? s'étonna Amy qui se mit alors sur ses gardes.

- Non absolument pas. Je ne suis pour personne. Seul Dieu compte.

- Dieu ? Il est toujours vivant ?

- Bien sûr. Dieu ne peut mourir. Mais il a quelques difficultés en ce moment…

- Vous m'en direz tant…

- Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a confié une mission. Celle de recruter des gens comme vous, de vous montrer, de vous expliquer à quel point vous êtes extraordinaires.

- Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

- En sentant que ses anges commençaient à changer, à être ambitieux, corrompus, et en sentant qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir affronter la crise tout seul, il a préféré créer une nouvelle espèce d'anges. Des créatures à moitié ange à moitié humain, mélangeant les différentes caractéristiques des deux espèces pour en faire des êtres améliorées. Mais le processus prit plus de temps qu'il ne l'avait prévu et aujourd'hui il ne peut les rencontrer lui-même. Il m'a donc confié cette tâche.

- Vous parlez de Sara ? Elle est à moitié ange et à moitié humaine…

- Non Amy, je ne suis pas là pour Sara. Cette enfant aura son rôle à jouer bien sûr mais c'est pour vous que je viens aujourd'hui.

- Moi ?

- Les visions que vous avez depuis maintenant plusieurs années ne vous ont sûrement pas échappé. Elles ne sont aucunement dû à Sara ou à votre grossesse…

- Que…Quoi ?

- Si vous vous rappelez bien, vos visions ont commencé bien avant votre grossesse et ont continué après…

- Je…Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir.

- Réfléchissez.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis une de ses nouvelles créatures ? Un…super ange ? Moi ?

- Si vous voulez les appeler comme ça, oui. Vous êtes le premier « super ange ». Vous avez été choisi.

- Non attendez…Dieu a créé cette…espèce en sachant ce qui allait se produire entre les anges ? Et il n'a rien fait pour les empêcher ?

- C'est plus compliqué que ça mais que ce soit Raphaël ou Castiel qui gagnent les faveurs du Paradis, le problème est que l'un comme l'autre risque de se prendre pour Dieu et de faire subir à la terre et aux humains des changements irréparables. Les super anges ont été créé pour les empêcher, pour faire contrepoids.

- Mais pourquoi moi alors ? J'ai eu une fille avec un de ces leaders !

- Justement, vous êtes la plus amène à protéger le ciel autant que la terre. Et avec les Winchester à vos cotés vous faîtes le super ange idéal.

- C'est pas possible…

- D'autres pouvoirs vont se manifester comme cela a d'ailleurs été le cas par le passé.

- Vous croyez que tout ce qui est arrivé pendant ma grossesse était dû à ma…nouvelle condition et non à Sara ?

- C'est difficile de le déterminer mais c'est possible.

- Quand ces nouveaux pouvoirs apparaîtront-ils ?

- Ça je ne le sais pas.

- Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire avec ça ?

- Parce que l'ouverture du Purgatoire est imminente. Vous êtes la seule capable de l'empêcher pour l'instant.

- Non…Non, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas.

- Si vous le pouvez. Et vous le ferez.

Sans autre cérémonie, Annabella disparut dans un nouveau flash de lumière laissant Amy plus qu'abasourdie.

_2 jours plus tôt_

- Aide-moi Bobby…

- J'arrive, j'arrive…

Dean et Bobby soulevèrent Sam jusque dans la panic room du sous-sol et l'allongèrent sur le lit à l'intérieur.

- Je vais le tuer…

- Dean !

- Bobby ! Amy et maintenant Sam, qu'est-ce qu'on attend pour donner à ce fils de pute ce qu'il mérite ?

- Il l'aura mais ait un peu de patience. Tu as vu de quoi il est capable, il est dangereux ! Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait à Eleanore en plus ?

- Je sais…Je suis désolé Bobby.

- Dean, Dean ! Où tu vas ?

- Je vais voir Amy.

Bobby soupira et s'assit près de Sam pendant que Dean montait à l'étage rejoindre Amy qui était toujours inconsciente. Il s'approcha, embrassa la jeune femme et s'allongea à coté d'elle.

- Amy…Cass a brisé le mur dans la tête de Sam. Il est inconscient, comme toi maintenant. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer pour lui. J'ai peur que ses souvenirs de l'enfer le tue. Et toi…Je sais plus quoi faire…

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce. Dean se sentait tellement épuisé. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière. Il était encore une fois sur le point de perdre les deux êtres qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il s'endormit alors contre Amy. Il se réveilla finalement après une nuit et une demi-journée de sommeil en entendant Bobby l'appelait du sous-sol. Amy ne bougeait toujours pas. Il se leva et descendit précipitamment.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bobby ?

- Regarde qui est venu nous voir…

Baltazar se tourna vers Dean.

- Hello Dean.

- Baltazar…J'espère que t'as une bonne raison d'être ici…

- Du calme _Tiger_, j'ai un truc super pour toi. L'adresse de la planque de Crowley. Castiel y est aussi.

- Génial, tu vas nous emmener et…

- Ouaw ouaw ! Hors de question.

- Pourquoi ?

- Les gars, je trahis un ami ici, d'accord ? Alors je vous dis bonne chance et débrouillez-vous !

- Baltazar !

- Oui ?

- Merci.

L'ange hocha la tête et disparut. Dean regardait le morceau de papier que Baltazar lui avait donné, hésitant.

- Dean…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Bobby.

- On ne peut pas les laisser Bobby…Je ne peux pas.

- Si tu peux et tu le dois ! On doit les arrêter et cela permettra sûrement de faire s'arranger les choses pour Amy et Sam. Dean, je t'en prie. Allons-y.

Dean soupira et finit par accepter. Il laissa l'adresse à Sam ainsi que son pistolet. Puis il alla embrasser Amy une dernière fois avant de partir enfin avec Bobby.

Amy resta plusieurs minutes à essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre était si surréaliste. Bien plus que tout ce qui s'était déjà passé avant, que tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà pu rencontrer. Elle, un super ange…Elle espérait surtout que cela ne durerait pas éternellement…Qu'allait-elle dire à Dean ? Elle remarqua alors seulement une lame en argent sur le sol là où se trouvait Annabella quelques minutes plus tôt : une lame d'archange. Amy la ramassa et pendant qu'elle l'observait de près, elle entendit le plancher craquait derrière elle. Elle se retourna d'un coup, la lame prête à être planter et fut surprise de voir Sam se traînait l'air de souffrir le martyr. Elle abaissa la lame et se précipita sur le jeune homme.

- Oh mon Dieu Sam ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Où sont Dean et Bobby ?

- Amy ! Je suis tellement content de te voir debout…ça va ?

- Moi ça va mais tu n'as pas l'air en grande forme toi…

- Tu te souviens de ce qui t'es arrivé ?

- Pas vraiment non.

- Tu as été possédé et le démon a enfoncé un tournevis dans ton ventre…Ta fille t'a sauvé.

- Sara ? Où est-elle ?

- Avec Cass.

- Je m'en doutais. Mais et toi alors ?

- C'est le mur dans ma tête…Il a été détruit.

- Comment ?

- Par qui tu veux dire…

- Non…Ne me dis pas que Cass…

- Si.

- Fils de pute.

- On doit y aller.

- Où ça ?

- Bobby et Dean sont partis les combattre, lui et Crowley, à cette adresse.

Sam montra à Amy le bout de papier avec l'écriture de Baltazar.

- Quand ?

- Je ne sais pas. C'est pour ça qu'on doit se dépêcher.

- On y va. On prend la mustang, je conduis.

Sam acquiesça et remarqua alors seulement la lame dans la main de la jeune femme.

- Où as-tu eu ça ?

- Longue histoire. On a pas le temps maintenant. On y va Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam et Amy arrivèrent en haut de l'escalier de la salle où se trouvait Castiel, Dean et Bobby et furent surpris de voir que Raphaël était présent. Pas pour longtemps néanmoins car Castiel l'explosa sous le regard ahuri de tous. Amy fit comprendre à Sam du regard qu'il devait faire le tour de la pièce pour être dans le dos de Castiel pendant qu'elle détournait son attention à l'avant. Sam hocha la tête et la jeune femme lui tendit après une certaine hésitation la lame d'archange. Finalement, ils allaient devoir en arriver là. Amy voyait déjà que le Castiel qui se trouvait en bas n'était plus du tout le Castiel qu'elle avait connu. Dean était en train de tenter de le convaincre de renoncer à toutes ses âmes en lui, à tout ce pouvoir mais cela ne fonctionnait pas vraiment.

- Tu n'es plus ma famille Dean. Je n'ai pas de famille.

- Et moi ? demanda Amy.

Elle descendit les escaliers sous le regard étonné de Dean et de Bobby. Amy leur jeta un simple coup d'œil pour ne pas contrarier Castiel. Il allait falloir la jouer serrer. Amy s'approcha de Cass et lui fit face.

- Et ta fille ?

- Sara est destinée à être mon bras droit, mon meilleur soldat.

- Castiel ! Ce n'est qu'une enfant…

- Plus pour longtemps.

- Cass, je t'en prie…

Amy prit une petite voix suppliante et lui caressa la joue mais rien ne s'alluma dans son regard. Il attrapa brutalement la main d'Amy qui surprise voulut reculer d'un pas mais il la tenait trop fermement. C'est ce moment que choisit Sam pour enfoncer profondément la lame dans le dos de Castiel. Il lâcha Amy qui s'approcha de Dean et Sam recula également d'un pas. Mais rien ne se produisit et Castiel retira la lame très facilement.

- Cette lame peut tuer un ange mais je ne suis plus un ange à présent.

- Alors qui es-tu ? demanda Amy.

- Votre nouveau Dieu. Un meilleur. Vous me devez allégeance. Ou je vous détruirais.

Amy, Sam, Dean et Bobby se regardèrent tour à tour, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Dean était complètement perdu, son cerveau ne fonctionnait pas comme à la normale et il se sentait impuissant. Sam souffrait le martyr même si il tentait de le dissimuler et essayait de se concentrer sur ce qui se passait au moment présent. Bobby fut le plus rapide à réagir. Il s'agenouilla tout simplement.

- Allez les gars…

Alors que les Winchester allaient s'agenouiller à leur tour, Amy ne put le supporter.

- Non, arrêtez !

Les garçons s'arrêtèrent, passablement surpris. Amy elle-même fut surprise par le ton de sa voix. Elle ne pensait pas crier mais c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Les murs de la pièce tremblèrent. Bobby se releva et les trois pensèrent que cela venait de Castiel mais leur nouveau Dieu semblait lui aussi relativement surpris.

- Amy…

- Castiel, tu n'es pas Dieu !

- J'ai son pouvoir…Et je pourrais…

- Nous tuer, c'est ça ? Tu vas nous tuer ? Parfait, fais-le !

La jeune femme se posta devant lui, les bras écartés au maximum, signalant qu'elle était prête. Mais rien ne se produisit. Cass s'avança d'un pas et la regarda dans les yeux. Il n'avait plus rien de l'ange dont elle était tombé amoureuse quelques années auparavant.

- Je n'ai aucun besoin de vous tuer. Pour le moment.

- Alors répare au moins le mur de Sam…demanda Amy.

- Hors de question.

- Tu avais promis ! hurla Dean.

- Seulement si vous restiez à l'écart, ce que vraisemblablement vous n'avez pas fait ! Ne me sous-estimez pas, vous l'avez déjà suffisamment fait…J'espère pour vous que c'est la dernière fois que vous me voyez.

Et sur ces paroles, il disparut. Les chasseurs restèrent un instant pantois, sous le choc, puis Dean finit par se jeter sur Amy et la serra dans ses bras aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. Amy esquissa un sourire et caressa un instant les cheveux de son futur mari puis grimaça.

- Dean…Tu m'étouffes…

- Oh désolé…J'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, encore.

- Je sais…Mais je suis là maintenant.

- Je vois…C'est pas ma chemise ça, non ? demanda-t-il en souriant.

Amy ria en lui caressant légèrement la joue puis l'embrassa fougueusement pendant que Bobby s'approchait de Sam.

- Sam ? Comment tu vas ?

- Bien…Je suppose.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda Dean tout en enlaçant Amy d'un bras.

- Ouais.

- Bien alors dégageons d'ici, proposa Bobby avec sa délicatesse habituelle.

Les autres ne purent que se ranger à son avis et tous sortirent du bâtiment. Ils s'arrêtèrent un moment devant la Mustang d'Amy garé à coté de l'épave de l'Impala.

- Je suis désolée chéri…murmura Amy.

- Oh c'est pas grave, je commence à être habituer à la retaper…Et elle aussi !

_Quelques jours plus tard_

Amy entra dans le petit entrepôt de la casse de Bobby, un peu éloigné de la maison, deux bouteilles de bières à la main.

- Hello ?

L'Impala avait retrouvé une forme correcte bien que toute poussiéreuse et sans peinture. Les jambes de son homme dépassaient sous la voiture. Il ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Elle s'approcha de la Chevrolet et tapota la carrosserie avec une des bouteilles. Dean glissa hors de sous la voiture, curieux. Il leva les yeux vers la chasseuse, appuyée contre la voiture, qui lui souriait en tendant une bouteille :

- Tu as soif ?

Dean se releva en souriant, s'essuya les mains sur un chiffon avant de le balancer et de prendre sa bière.

- Merci.

Il embrassa rapidement Amy et ouvrit la bière. Amy fit de même et les deux trinquèrent avant d'en boire une gorgée.

- Elle recommence à avoir de la gueule…

- Ouais…Elle sera bientôt prête…Mais c'est pas pour ça que tu es venu jusqu'ici.

- Quoi, j'ai pas le droit de venir voir mon homme tout crasseux travaillant sa voiture juste pour le plaisir ?

Dean sourit mais lui adressa un regard qui en disait long.

- Bon d'accord…Je ne suis pas là que pour ça…

- Je te connais pas cœur. Alors…qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- C'est Cass Dean.

- Tu vas pas recommencer...soupira Dean en se tournant légèrement.

- Dean bon sang ! Sam et Bobby sont d'accord avec moi, on doit faire quelque chose !

- On ne peut rien faire…

- Tu ne peux pas rester insensible…Des tas de gens meurent ! Et je suis sûr que Cass est encore là, quelque part, coincé dans ce tas d'âmes qui lui bouffent les entrailles !

Dean se tourna brusquement vers Amy, l'air furieux. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recule, surprise.

- Tu crois vraiment que j'en ai rien à foutre ? répondit Dean. Tu crois que ça me fait rien ? Bien sûr que j'aimerai arrêter ce fils de pute mais c'est Dieu ! Et puis…qu'est-ce que t'as à encore le défendre ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait, à toi, à nous, tu crois encore que c'est le Cass qu'on a connu ? Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait de ta fille !

Amy encaissa le coup et resta bouche-bée un moment. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

- Et si tu disais clairement ce que tu penses…

- Ce que je pense ? Je pense que si on l'avait tué lorsqu'on en avait l'occasion tout cela ne serait pas arrivé !

- Ce n'est pas entièrement ma faute ! C'était ton ami à toi aussi !

- Oui, exact, c'était ! Et toi je crois surtout que tu aimerais retrouver le « vrai » Cass parce que tu es encore amoureuse de lui !

Amy se mit à ricaner nerveusement devant tant d'idioties.

- Non mais tu plaisantes là ! C'est encore ce que tu crois ? Après tout ce qu'on a vécu ? Et franchement, tu crois que c'est le moment ? Je…Tu es vraiment…hallucinant ! Et sortir Sara comme ça, c'est vraiment lâche !

Sam et Bobby marchaient dans la casse pour prendre l'air. Ils ne parlaient pas mais Sam soupçonnait Bobby d'avoir insister pour se balader avec lui juste pour le surveiller. Alors qu'ils étaient à une distance raisonnable de l'entrepôt, ils entendirent des éclats de voix. Ils se rapprochèrent curieux et reconnurent Dean et Amy qui se disputaient. Ils écoutèrent un instant et en entendant le sujet de leur conversation, ils se regardèrent et se mirent d'accord :

- On ferait mieux d'y aller ! dit Sam.

- Bah oui, je suis lâche ! J'en ai marre de me battre…

- Alors tu préfères jouer les aveugles ? Comme avec ton frère ?

- Qu'est-ce que Sam vient faire là-dedans ?

- Tu sais que je l'adore, vraiment ! Mais comment tu peux croire que tout va bien après ce qui sait passer ?

- Il dit que ça va…Je veux y croire.

- Moi aussi j'aimerai seulement la vie, notre vie, n'est pas si simple…

- Hey ! On vous dérange ? demanda Bobby en faisant irruption avec Sam.

Amy et Dean se retournèrent vers les arrivants et le silence s'installa un court instant. Amy, sans un regard à Dean, se dirigea vers la porte :

- Pas du tout, j'allais prendre l'air…

- Je t'accompagne, dit Sam, pensant qu'il valait mieux ne pas laisser seule dans cet état.

Les deux sortirent et Bobby regarda Dean avec un regard réprobateur.

- Quoi ?

- Amy…Amy, calme toi !

Amy fonçait comme une furie vers la maison de Bobby. Elle finit par entrer en ouvrant la porte à la volée devant Sam qui s'amusait plutôt de son comportement. Ça c'était Amy. Les disputes Amy/Dean devenaient mémorables mais celle-ci avait été assez spectaculaire.

- Que je me calme ? Non mais sérieux ! Ton frère est tellement…buté !

- Qui se ressemble s'assemble…

Amy qui faisait les cents pas s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Sam. Le cadet des Winchester crut qu'elle allait s'en prendre à lui mais en fait elle ria de sa remarque.

- Ouais…T'as sûrement raison…

Elle s'assit sur le canapé. Sam s'avança et s'assit à son tour.

- Il t'aime tu sais…Il a seulement sa manière à lui de le montrer.

- Il croit que je suis encore amoureuse de Cass…

- Quoi ? Sérieux ?

- Ouais…C'est débile…

- Tu lui as parlé de Cass ?

- Oui, je voulais le convaincre de faire quelque chose. J'en ai assez d'attendre de voir aux infos que le nombre de morts augmentent parce qu'on ne fait rien…Je suis censée pouvoir faire quelque chose…

- Je sais…Quoi ? Comment ça censée ?

Amy soupira. Depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Annabella, la chasseuse n'avait pas eu de nouvelles révélations, de nouvelles visions ou de nouveaux pouvoirs. Excepté ce moment où elle avait fait tremblé les murs mais elle ne l'avait pas contrôlé. D'ailleurs cela n'était pas arrivé durant sa dispute avec Dean. Mais le pire était de devoir garder le secret. Dean était tellement nerveux en ce moment que ce n'était même pas la peine de penser à lui en parler mais Amy en avait besoin. Elle se tourna vers Sam, pensive.

- Allez Amy…Je vois bien que tu caches quelque chose…

- Dans ce cas on est deux…

- Quoi ?

- Sammy…Je suis plutôt observatrice tu sais…Et puis je ne crois pas que tout roule vraiment pour toi après ce qui c'est passé…

- Tu as raison, en quelque sorte. Mais je ne veux pas en parler à Dean…Il est tellement…

- Nerveux ?

- Oui.

- Moi c'est pareil alors je te propose une chose. Je te dis mon secret, tu me dis le tien et ça reste entre nous.

Sam réfléchit un instant et finit par hocher la tête.

- ça marche !

Amy se mit alors à tout lui raconter en choisissant ces mots le plus précisément possible. Sam resta un instant sous le choc. Mais avant de pouvoir poser une question, Amy lui fit raconter son histoire.

Amy et Sam avaient pris le parti de finir cette conversation à l'extérieur. Le milieu de l'après-midi était bien passé et le jour commençait progressivement à s'éteindre. Bobby et Dean étaient toujours dans l'entrepôt pendant que Sam et Amy marchaient tranquillement.

- J'arrive pas à le croire…dit Sam. Ton secret est une bombe comparé au mien…

- Ouais…Tu es sûr que tu maîtrises ?

- Oui, ça va…Et je te promets que tu seras la première au courant dans le cas contraire.

- Merci Sam, je fais ça pour toi tu sais.

- En attendant…Tu es un super ange !

- Je sais…Seulement j'ai l'impression d'avoir reçu un truc en cadeau sans le mode d'emploi…Du coup, je suis inutile et je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est un don ou une malédiction…

- Je suis sûr que ça pourra nous servir…Seulement si tu…

- Ne me mets pas la pression s'il te plaît ! Je me la mets assez toute seule…

- Ce n'est pas ta faute tout ça Amy…Et puis Annabella n'a pas dit qu'il y avait d'autres supers anges ?

- Si mais tu imagines…Moi je connais cet univers mais eux sans doute pas alors si moi j'arrive déjà pas à faire face…

Sam ne répondit pas et soupira. Pour toute réponse, il se tourna vers Amy et la prit dans ses bras.

- ça va s'arranger tu sais…

- Merci Sam…J'espère tu sais…

- Je te laisse, je vais…J'ai besoin d'un verre, affirma-t-il en lâchant la jeune femme.

- A tout à l'heure.

Amy attendit que Sam soit rentré et s'assura qu'elle était seule dans la casse avant de se tourner vers le ciel.

- Cass…S'il te plaît…Si tu es encore là, quelque part, je suis sûre que tu peux m'entendre…Sache que…on ne t'abandonne pas. Si tu veux de l'aide, on peut t'en donner. Compte sur nous.


	3. Chapter 3

Ce soir-là, quand Amy partit se coucher, elle n'avait toujours pas revu ni Bobby ni Dean. Sam et elle avaient dîné tous les deux en discutant de tout et de rien, du bon vieux temps, de sujets légers qui n'avaient rien avoir avec Castiel, Dieu, l'Apocalypse, les supers anges, les hallucinations, etc. Ce fut agréable mais quand Amy souhaita la bonne nuit à Sam et monta dans sa chambre, elle réalisa que Dean lui manquait affreusement. C'était stupide cette dispute. Elle n'aurait pas dû autant s'énerver mais…il l'avait cherché aussi ! La chasseuse entra dans sa chambre, se changea et resta un instant à la fenêtre. Quelque chose avait changé…Elle mit plusieurs minutes à comprendre puis dévala les escaliers pour rejoindre Sam dans le salon. En entendant le boucan dans l'escalier, Sam releva la tête du livre qu'il lisait et resta un instant bouche-bée devant une Amy en nuisette sexy, un léger gilet sur les épaules. Elle avait voulu sortir le grand jeu pour se réconcilier avec Dean.

- Ouaw…

- Heu…Désolée…dit Amy en fermant son gilet.

- Y'a pas de mal, sourit Sam. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

- Et bien…J'observai par la fenêtre et y'avait un truc qui me dérangeait et j'arrivais pas à savoir quoi…

Amy fit quelques pas dans la pièce quand elle se tourna, Sam ne put s'empêcher de regarder ses fesses. Il releva brusquement la tête, comme si de rien n'était, lorsqu'elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.

- Et alors ? demanda-t-il.

- Alors…Où est la voiture de Bobby ?

Sam qui avait vraiment du mal à se concentrer ne voyait pas bien où elle voulait en venir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- On n'a pas vu Dean ni Bobby depuis des heures et la voiture de Bobby n'est plus là, tu vois pas un lien ?

Sam tilta soudain et se leva.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont partis ?

- Mais où ?

- Aucune idée…T'as essayé de l'appeler ?

- Dean ? Non.

- Ok je vais le faire.

Sam prit son téléphone portable dans sa poche et composa le numéro de son frère mais aucune réponse.

- Je crois qu'on va devoir patienter.

Amy soupira en croisant les bras. La nuit promettait d'être longue.

Au petit matin, Sam avait fini par s'endormir sur le canapé mais Amy n'avait pu fermé l'œil de la nuit. Elle était remontée se changer puis elle avait passé son temps à tourner en rond comme un lion en cache, se rongeant les ongles. Cette dispute…S'il arrivait quelque chose à Dean, elle s'en voudrait toute sa vie. La porte de la maison de Bobby s'ouvrit finalement laissant entrer le vieux chasseur suivi de Dean. Amy se précipita et sans dire un mot elle prit Dean dans ses bras. Ce dernier fut surpris mais la claque qu'il se prit juste après le surpris encore plus.

- Nom de dieu ! Où est-ce que vous étiez passé ? On s'est fait un sang d'encre !

Sam, que les cris d'Amy avaient réveillé, les rejoint.

- Bébé, je suis désolé…

- Désolé ? t'as intérêt à être désolé !

- Alors, vous étiez où ? demanda Sam, tentant de calmer le jeu.

Bobby et Dean échangèrent un regard puis Dean répondit :

- Peu importe. On va aider Cass, enfin si on veut. Il faut qu'on le trouve et qu'on le ramène au labo. On va rouvrir le purgatoire.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ce bordel ? demanda Amy.

- Il va y avoir une nouvelle éclipse dans quelques heures et le seul truc pour arrêter tout ça est de remettre tout ce qu'a Cass en lui dans le Purgatoire.

- Comment ça « tout » ? questionna Sam.

- D'après ce qu'on sait…commença Bobby. Il n'a pas que des âmes en lui il a aussi des créatures ancestrales, plus vieilles et dangereuses que Dieu et que tout ce qu'on a jamais connu et…bibliques !

- Attend une minute…Les léviathans ? Vous êtes en train de parler des léviathans ?

- Comment tu sais ça toi ? demanda Bobby.

- J'y crois pas…On est vraiment dans la merde alors.

- Ton immense culture m'étonnera toujours chérie…sourit Dean.

- Pas de temps à perdre, il nous faut Cass, dit Sam.

- Et comment on va le trouver gros malin ? Je l'ai déjà appelé, plusieurs fois ! Il ne vient pas…

Sam regarda Amy avec insistance. Celle-ci gênée détourna le regard.

- Je…Je peux peut-être essayer…dit-elle.

- De l'appeler ? demanda Bobby.

- Pas tout à fait.

Amy retourna dans le salon, s'assit sur le canapé et respira à fond. Elle n'avait pas fait ça depuis longtemps mais encore une fois son don ou sa malédiction était indispensable. Elle se concentra et ferma les yeux, se rappelant les conseils de Cass lui-même quand ses visions s'étaient également avérées nécessaires des années plus tôt.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? s'étonna Dean en s'approchant.

- Chuttt…répondit Bobby qui avait compris.

Après plusieurs minutes à rester dans le silence, Sam se dit que ça ne marcherait pas. Soudain, Amy rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient blancs comme neige. Elle était en transe. Elle y resta plusieurs secondes qui parurent des heures puis elle retomba essoufflée sur le canapé à nouveau elle-même.

- Une vision ? s'étonna Dean. Je croyais qu'elle n'en avait plus ?

- Il y est déjà…Au labo je veux dire…On doit y aller…Au plus vite..

Amy se releva et évita soigneusement le regard de Dean mais aussi de Bobby qui restaient surpris. Sam lui souriait. Il savait que cela leur servirait.

Les Winchester accompagnés de Bobby et Amy entrèrent en trombe dans le laboratoire. Cass était bien là, dans un sale état. Couvert de sang, il gisait au sol, assis contre une table en fer. Il fut surpris en voyant la petite bande entrait et tenta difficilement de se relever.

- Salut les gars…

Bobby et Amy se précipitèrent vers lui pour l'aider à rester debout.

- Je suis content de vous voir…

- Ça va aller Cass, dit Bobby.

Dean et Amy échangèrent un regard. C'était toujours un peu tendu entre eux, surtout depuis que Dean avait compris que la chasseuse possédait toujours des pouvoirs d'où on ne savait où. Car il était à présent évident que cela n'avait rien avoir avec Sara. Et puis ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de reparler de leur dispute.

- Sam va chercher le sang dépêche-toi.

Sam hocha la tête et partit vers une petite salle où il restait un pot de sang préparé pour ouvrir le Purgatoire.

- Bobby, aide-moi à pousser ce meuble…

- Ouais.

Bobby lâcha Castiel et s'approcha du mur où Dean se trouvait. Il devait déplacer un gros meuble en fer pour utiliser le mur comme porte. Maintenant que Bobby n'était plus là pour l'aider, Amy avait du mal à garder Cass debout. Ils se laissèrent finalement glisser tous les deux sur le sol.

- Amy…Je suis vraiment désolé…

- Chut…Garde tes forces…

- Non ! Je voulais te dire…Je ne pensais pas…ce que je disais…

- Je sais…

- Amy…Sara…

- Oui ?

- Elle va bien.

- D'accord…

- Elle est en sécurité, elle ira bien, quoi qu'il m'arrive…

- Chut…Je te fais confiance.

- Vraiment ?

- Et bien…à moitié, mais concernant notre fille, à 100%, sourit-elle pour le réconforter.

- Je t'aime Amy.

Amy fut plutôt surprise par ce déballage de sentiments. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais les mots ne sortaient pas. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Dean avait suivi la conversation d'un œil réprobateur. Arrivé à ce stade, il devait intervenir et il avait une excuse parfaite.

- Amy, tu peux aller voir où est passé Sam ?

- Bien sûr.

Amy posa une main sur l'épaule de Cass puis se releva et partit rejoindre Sam. Dean s'approcha à son tour de Castiel.

- Arrête Cass, sérieux, arrête !

- De quoi ?

- De draguer ma femme !

- Dean…Je suis désolé. Pour tout ce que j'ai fait.

- Ça va vieux…soupira Dean. Tu vas t'en sortir.

- Hey ! J'ai pas trouvé Sam mais j'ai le sang…

- Ok alors allons-y, dit Bobby.

Amy donna le sang à Bobby qui se mit immédiatement à dessiner le symbole sur le mur. Dès que cela fut fait, Dean souleva Cass à l'aide d'Amy et le plaça devant le mur avant de commencer à réciter la formule. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit et Amy et Dean s'écartèrent de Castiel en se tenant la main. Toutes les âmes furent comme aspirés dans le Purgatoire. Castiel s'effondra ensuite sur le sol mais avant même que les trois chasseurs aient eu le temps de s'approcher, il ouvrit les yeux et se releva.

- Cass ? demanda Dean.

Castiel releva la tête et tous furent soulagés. Il était redevenu lui-même mais pas pour longtemps. L'ange se mit à grimacer puis à hurler :

- Courez !

- Cass, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Amy.

- Ils sont encore là…

- Qui ? questionna Bobby.

- Les léviathans !

Tous échangèrent un regard paniqué mais avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de prendre une quelconque décision, les léviathans avaient pris le pouvoir sur Castiel.

- Cass ?

- Cass est…Il est parti !

Le corps de Castiel, ou de Jimmy en fait, fit valsé Bobby contre un mur juste d'un signe de la main. Puis il s'approcha de Dean, le prit par le col et l'envoya valser à son tour contre un meuble en fer. Puis il se tourna vers Amy. Cette dernière recula d'un pas, complètement effrayée mais Castiel mit la tête de coté, intrigué.

- Tu est différente…

- Pardon ?

- Je veux dire…Tu n'es plus 100% humaine…

Amy resta bouche-bée, le cœur battant à tout rompre alors que Dean se demandait de quoi ils parlaient même si les pouvoirs de la jeune femme étaient sans doute en cause.

- C'est intéressant…

Castiel s'avança vers Amy mais un drôle de liquide noir se mit à couler de sa tête, de ses yeux et de son nez.

- T'as pas l'air en forme mon pote ! affirma Dean.

- Vous avez de la chance !

Castiel partit alors en se traînant. Amy se précipita vers Dean mais il était à peine égratigné. Elle alla alors voir Bobby qui était inconscient. Elle le secoua légèrement à plusieurs reprises et il se réveilla finalement.

- Venez, faut le retrouver ! ordonna Amy.

Dans le couloir, ils rencontrèrent le cadet des Winchester.

- Où t'étais passé ? demanda Dean.

On a pas le temps pour ça ! dit Bobby.

Les quatre se mirent alors à courir en suivant les traces noirs que laissaient les léviathans sur leur passage. Ils retrouvèrent finalement Castiel en train de sombrer dans les eaux d'un lac municipal. Le même liquide noir se dissémina dans le lac en une énorme flaque puis disparut. La petite bande attendit en silence, espérant revoir Castiel. Mais rien ne se produisit. Dean s'approcha alors du bord de l'eau et repêcha quelque chose : le manteau marron de Castiel.

- Oh non…

Bien qu'elle avait voulu ne pas montrer à quel point cela la touchait, Amy ne put retenir ses larmes et se tourna vers Bobby. Celui-ci la prit dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurait à chaudes larmes. Dean et Sam eux-même avaient les larmes au bord des yeux.

TO BE CONTINUED…

A SUIVRE...


End file.
